Fragments From Yondu's Life: The Signs that Yondu Cares Part 16
by omega1979
Summary: OK so I didn't know about Yonduweek on ao3, so I am one day behind and managed to get these done in one day! All but the last one take place in the Signs that Yondu Cares Series. So I guess count this as Part 16! Some are pre and post film and an intermixed with the regular series.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I didn't know about Yonduweek on ao3, so I am one day behind and managed to get these done in one day! All but the last one tale place in the Signs that Yondu Cares Series. So I guess count this as Part 16! Some are pre and post film and an intermixed with the regular series.**

 **The Signs That Yondu Cares Part 16**

 **Slavery. Facing the Past**

Yondu woke up early the same way he always did before a mission. But this was one he had planned and now would be executed. If he were capable of feeling, he would have been excitement like many others, but he was past all that.

There had been some speculation to how he would react to the mission, and the Kree teaming up with the Badoon. But to everyone surprise or lack of it, Yondu just kept his face impassive.

Sitting up on the bed, which was nothing more than a rickety frame in nothing more than a cage. It was so hot the moisture dripped from the walls, and his entire body was usually slick with sweat. But he was granted his own, for being a fucking good slave, and that what all he was.

These were the moments he allowed himself to get down, away from prying eyes. Yondu had learned the hard way not to show emotion, never demonstrate that you cared.

Running his hand over the remains of his crest, he let himself wonder if they would even notice, even remember it. He certainly did.

Being five and having it sheared off and screaming, even though he begged them to stop. His fin was discarded just like the rest of him, when he was shoved in a cage, and his new life began.

Standing up he stretched his naked body out, and through the reflective metal of the cage, Yondu caught his full profile, at twenty he knew he was the perfect specimen of his species.

If he closed his eyes, he could look back and remember his bastard of a father, and how much Yondu resembled him, no doubt he wouldn't remember him.

Then again Yondu had blocked most of it out and didn't remember his tribe and that was saying something.

With thick muscles, battle-scarred and handed, there was no way anyone would fuck with him today, and that was certain.

Sniffing the air, there was a scent of musk which had travelled down the air vents, so someone in the vicinity was having sex. There were no sounds so that meant it could only be Keiveais, their Kree minder, having his way with another slave that morning.

That was typical, most of the time, they didn't scream, and only when Keiveais wanted them too. Yondu had learned that at the age of ten, well he could have been ten, he wasn't sure.

All Yondu knew what he had been told, and remembered the pain and the blood being picked up off the floor like a rag and being instructed never to show how much he was hurting, and just lie there and deal with it. It had hurt for a while, but he had learned to be indifferent almost bored, and that had kept him alive until now.

Whipping his body down with a rag, putting all thought of sex out of his mind, Yondu dressed quickly in the black battle armour,

It did nothing for his height, but with the thick metal across his body, he knew he looked impressive, dangerous even and he liked it.

He had deliberately forgone a helmet, even though they were standard, today they would see him, see everything they had done to him.

Leaving his cell, he joined the rest of the slaves by the entrance to the Kree ship hanger. Most of them were dressed in the same armour, but all separated for Yondu and waited for the final crew member.

They saw that it was Jquzelei, aged about fourteen winching slightly, with a bruise on his face followed by Keiveais, who just looked like he was smirking, his whip and blaster having been thrown on in haste.

On any other day, then it would have been Yondu, but Jquzelei had to learn sometimes, Yondu thought indifferently, as the men stood and watched the planet appear in view and the lush greenness of Plysa Forest. Which instantly transported Yondu back to his youth.

"The Badoon want a rare mineral called oneyexia, can only be found in one area on Centauri IV near a small Centaurian village, which looks like it only has a few individual, seems like famine whipped most of them out years ago. Your orders Yondu?" Someone asked him.

Yondu took a breath, as the Badoon was waiting for them, hit with the air of his planet ripped apart from, him. If he closed his eyes, he would be catapulted back there, with a family who thought loved him. Instead in unlocked his blaster and stared at both Kree and Badoon.

"Kill all of them."

To Be continued entitled A Pirates Life


	2. Chapter 2

The Sign that Yondu Cares Part 16

Chapter 2 A Pirates life

"Peter for the love of god boy, get back here."

It was meant to be a simple raid, and now this. The bastard Kree had led them into an ambush, and now there was fighting on all sides, taking them down was easy, but Yondu had decided to bring ten-year-old Peter with them. Something Kraglin had suggested not too, and now Yondu wished he had taken his advice.

Apart from the boy's dagger, and blaster he was weaponless and being small made him a target. On the Kree Scout ship which Yondu could navigate in his sleep, he managed to access the monitors, with ease and just grinned.

It was chaos but the Ravagers his crew. Yondu was pleased to see were winning, but he wanted it over quickly, and in the chaos, he had lost sight of Peter.

The entire ship was a sea of black, and red leathers and carnage as Yondu brought his arrow to life, his headpiece firing like fireworks, under it, and he sent it throughout the ship.

There he watched his crew step back with surprise as the Yaka arrow did their work for them, and they all fell to the ground in a sea of blood. Subconsciously he began to hum one of Peter's shitty Terran songs, but in only moments all of the Kree's were dead, and Yondu gave himself a smug smile.

"Alezduren, report". Yondu barked into his communicator since with all the cameras the hybrid wasn't in his line of vision, and there came some hesitation.

"All good, Kree dead, Crew all accounted for but…"

"But what?" Yondu barked, already knowing in advance what had happened and to who and felt a moment of dread creep up his spine

"Peter was hit by your arrow, but he's okay," Alezduren said simple, apparently wanting off the conversation, and Yondu just seethed with internalised anger, of course, of bloody course.

Cursing himself, Yondu rushed through the deck, as the rest of the crew were going through the spoils as Yondu had ordered and no one caught his eyes. Naturally, they would have heard about it first before he came to Alezduren and Kraglin kneeling next to Peter. All of them had rags, some not as clear as they should be holding it up to stem the bleeding.

"I'm sorry Yondu" the ten-year-old whispered trying to hide how much he was in shock which caused Yondu to just blink. He had done this, he should be apologising to the boy, not the other way around!

"The heat from the arrow cauterised the hole, so it's going to heal fine, but he's going to need some painkillers and a ton of rest" Kraglin advised. But Yondu couldn't take his eyes of Peter's pale lips and eyes which looked like he was going to break down and cry.

For a moment Yondu was confused at what to do, as Alezduren cleared his throat "Perhaps I should take him back, Sir?", the Hybrid asked too which Yondu nodded, "Fine, patch him up, let him get some sleep or some shit like that", he said gruffly.

With a bit of manoeuvring, Alezduren managed to pick up the child who winched from the pain and just leant into the hybrid's shoulder, whimpering softly, causing Yondu to feel more wretched inside.

But he had a job to do and had to do it.

Several hours later, Yondu walked on the deck, it was a good raid with many spoils to share, Kraglin had come over and explained that Peter had been patched up and was sleeping, after being given a dose of painkiller and antbac's so there would be no fever.

"He was lucky", Kraglin finished which caused Yondu to wonder if Kraglin was taking the piss. Yes, Peter was lucky, the arrow had gone through his shoulder and not the kids damned head.

Yondu could have just walked away but instead found himself making his way to Peter's room previously the Main Cell, but now Peter's private domain. Though he had an access key, instead he knocked on the door and using his internal senses was made aware of shuffling on the other side.

"Come in" came the small voice and the door opened automatically. Yondu walked in to see Peter shuffling on the bed sitting up carefully, he was topless, and there was a sterile strip on his shoulder, healing the wound until not even a scar would remain. He still looked pale, but there was more colour in his body and Yondu was beginning to wish he would have brought beer.

"Can I sit down?" Yondu didn't have to ask, but this was Peter's room, and he didn't want the ten-year-old to tense up. There was a moment of silence while the pair tried to gather their thoughts.

"So how scared were you?"

These were the words Peter needed his Captain to say, and he immediately to sniffle, and tears began to fall.

"Really scared, there was so much going on, and it was so confusing". Peter looked distraught but managed to continue. "And then I saw the arrow…and I thought"

"What that I meant to aim it at you? Shit kid that was an accident. Look"

Yondu got up and tope his top off, revealing his densely scarred blue skin and pointed to his own shoulder. "See this" To which Peter nodded "I shot myself with it when I was learning how to use it. God, I would never try to hurt you with it. Shit, just wrong place wrong time".

Yondu put his top back on, while Peter just composed himself. "I thought because I wasn't doing right, but I couldn't shoot anyone…I just thought".

"Look, I know you've only killed one person, and that bastard deserved it, but look. I think you need some training off the ship, away from all this chaos. When you're healed, we've going to go off to a planet for a bit, some proper shooting and all that".

Peter wet his lips and was once again Yondu remembered that he was only ten and had only been in his life for two years. Though sometimes Peter acted older and this was a reminder that he was still a fragile young boy.

"That would be nice Yondu, thanks". Peter was just relieved internally convincing himself up to this point, that he was the screw-up and not his Captain. "It didn't hurt when it happened".

"Really, funk when I shot myself it hurt like a god damn bitch".

Peter just giggled softly at this and stifled a yawn, and Yondu knew that this was his cue to exit. "right sleep it off, take the next day, and you did good Quill". He reassured the ten-year-old who was just beginning to settle down and hit his Walkman, so the music of his mother filled the air.

Yondu just let the boy settle and walked out of the door, internally feeling better. He may have done so much dark shit. But he was raising the boy right and at least that was something.

Oh next Chapter is called Bonds


	3. Chapter 3

**The Bonds Which Condemn Us.**

 **Yondu and Kraglin bond over past mistakes, and set very soon within the current storyline where Peter is desperately ill and Yondu is realising how much his actions have damaged him, but no spoilers. Promise**

 **Chapter Three**

Yondu knew the trial was just a formality, he was going to be permanently exiled. Kraglin had made the decision to stand with him, but Alezduren was also giving evidence, even though no one cared about him. But he had been summoned, and that was it.

This Trial was all about Yondu, and his colossal fuck up. In truth, Yondu felt a small bit relieved, though apprehensive. The weight he had carried around for years for beginning to lift, but he would never atone for it. No way could he ever fucking do that. Children dead, and all because he thought he was doing the right thing. How's that for life's bitch!

In his office he just stared at the stars, standing bolt upright until he heard a knock at the door, and gestured for it to open to reveal Kraglin just standing there, holding beers. There was darkness around his eyes, which meant sleep was out of the questions for him anyway.

"Thought we might as well get wasted tonight," He told his Captain, and Yondu just nodded, noticing it was the Zatoan, the beer which Peter had made, and there were fewer bottles which Yondu would have liked. But no one could make it like Peter even though Alezduren had tried, and failed. No one could make it like Peter, and that was fact

"Taking the beer off his first mate, Yondu cracked it opened and savoured the taste, and there was silence for a moment.

"You know I'm worried about tomorrow" Kraglin finally offered, which caused Yondu to turn his back on the stars. "Why, I'm the one on trial, not you".

"Yeah but giving evidence, hell not as if I can lie about it". Kraglin took a swig of his bottle, "Not as if they'll understand, Staker and his crew won't".

"Starker might, and they just need to know why. I still can't figure that shit out anymore anyway. I can give them every excuse under the sun…all it comes down to it, kids are still dead and Peter's away at the moment".

"You heard anything more about that?" Yondu knew Kraglin was concerned, hell the ship didn't feel quiet without Peter because he never spoke, all which was Yondu's doing.

But his presence or lack of was being drawn attention to. It was stupid that no one really realised how hard the teen worked up to know. Because he was so damn quiet about it. Every department was complaining about needing someone or something. Things that Peter just did with no question.

"All I've been told is that he's settling in…because I am keeping an eye on him. But he's acting at the moment, just trying to fit in" Yondu just shrugged "Eventually he'll figure it out…early days after all".

There was a moment of silence, and Kraglin knew Yondu could order Alezduren to start hacking at any time, but his Captain wouldn't do that. Peter needed time and space to recover, and everyone knew that.

But Yondu had one question on his mind, which even with the issues they had, had been bothering him

"Kraglin" to which his first mate had finished the bottle and opened another. "Yeah, Yondu".

"You had every option to leave, so why the hell didn't you? You do know that this reflects on you, you'll never be a Clan appointed Captain. The best you can hope is to take my place after someone fucking kills me…so why the hell didn't you just go?"

"Kraglin just cleared his throat and looked down and to the statue which Peter had brought him. Still sitting on the shelf which looking back was a catalyst for so many of the terrible words that night.

"I thought about it. oh dear god I did" Whipping the back of his hand Kraglin continued.

"All those kids, and when you found out, and you were going to pick up Peter. I didn't know then, but I thought something was off with you. You were being a real short tempered bastard, but then you picked him up and decided to keep him. I knew that there was something else, something to do with his father, but you would tell me eventually". Kraglin shrugged "Guess I was right about that"

Yondu hated Kraglin's honest eyes and looked back to the stars. "Yeah but I really fucked peter up didn't I?" He finally remarked, more to himself

This response caused Kraglin to just exhale this was a strange way to bond with the Captain, but this was a secret they both shared.

Kraglin could have gone to the Clans, to anyone. But had chosen to stay with Yondu to let their bond of which was unsaid from that moment he had kept Peter to remain. But he had to say something, so said with total clarity

"Whatever happened tomorrow Yondu, we're both guilty."

 **Next Chapter: Settling Past Scores**

 **Please review xx**

 **And no I'm not telling you where Peter is…it's a surprise xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Settling the Score**

"Can anyone tell me what the hell I've been drinking tonight?". Peter asked out loud which caused the rest of the Ravagers to just laugh.

In the small bar/gloried whorehouse on Quantez Seven, they were celebrating a very successful mission planned and carried out by one Peter Jason Quill and taking advantage of the fact it was his twentieth birthday to get wasted.

That had gone through the bar menu twice, but the owners didn't care since they always paid and several women were trying to get their attention.

Yondu just leaned back and looked at his boy, maybe it was the booze getting to him, but he was proud of him, suiting there in his red Ravagers jacket looking every inch of the thief and criminal Yondu had taught him to become. He knew that one-day Peter would take off through the stars to find his own path, but today wasn't it.

"So another round. Yondu…Yondu", Peter asked, as every bit of blue blood in Yondu's veins went cold at the figure coming into the bar.

It had been years, over two decades in fact but it was him, still as tall as Yondu could remember even though they were the same height he had always seemed like a giant to Yondu.

He was still wearing black leather, and had a standard blaster, but not like the one from when Yondu remembered. It had been years, but he looked around if is sensing his presence and the pair locked eyes for a moment which caused the coldness to be replaced with rage.

"Yondu are you ok", Peter asked suddenly concerned as his Captain quickly got to his feet, "I'm fine", he said fast, not wanting Peter to see his reaction to all of this.

Peter being Peter would demand an explanation, and no way in hell was Yondu going to give it. On seeing his movement, the Kree also made his way to leave, but now Yondu wasn't young, but he was still quick and caught up with him, as he left the brothel.

The Kree tried to move faster, but he either didn't know the terrain or was just confused as he came to a dead end alleyway and just stopped. In the moonlight, Yondu cast a shadow, and for the Captain of the Ravagers, he felt a thrill he never imagined he would ever feel.

"Keiveais"

There was no point denying it, as the figure turned around slowly. The years really hadn't been kind to him, he was old greying and looking pathetic. If Yondu were the forgiving type, he would have just let it go. But he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Do you remember me". He said to the Kree, who Yondu noticed took a breath and his Adam's apple bobbed. Was he scared of him? Well good, Yondu thought as Keiveais, just said his name slowly "Yondu Udonta".

Back then when he drawled out his name, it meant something bad was going to happen, and the image danced in his mind at the abuse he had suffered at the man's hands. The tears he had tried and failed not to shed. But right now Yondu felt empowered and stood up straight.

"Do you remember what you did?"

Keiveais was about to speak, but Yondu caught his off because he could, and made his voice the most intimidating "You beat me, you made my life hell."

"You were a slave" was the feeble reply, and Yondu could only scoff, at this pathetic attempt to be intimidating "And you fucking reminded me of that every day".

Yondu's words, however, were not having the desired effect, and Keiveais just seemed to be reliving the memory of who he used to be "So what the fuck if I did, you were a slave Yondu and a child. It was best to show you how the universe worked. Besides, you did ok for yourself, heard you were a Ravager now. So perhaps I did you a favour, taught you how to be a man".

These were the wrong words and Yondu's red eyes narrowed.

"Did you see that boy in there? That man with the blonde hair? Well, that's my son. I've raised him from the age of eight. I've taught him what it means to be a man, I've taught him what it means to be something. But most of it was erasing ever mistake I ever learned from you. You fucked me right up, taught me that I was worthless. Luckily I never believed it, you fucking bastard" Yondu's eyes narrowed as Keiveais took a step back

"What the fuck are you going to do Yondu, Kill me? Hell, you should be thanking me, at least you learned something from me after all. You may pretend you're so righteous". Keiveais took a breath before continuing.

"But remember, you're the ones who slaughtered your own parents not me. Does your son know about that?"

Keiveais spat back, as Yondu sick of this conversation and his biggest regret being thrown back at him, pulled his red coat back and brought his arrow to life.

Keiveais had abused him for years and deserved the arrow entering his skull with a small whistle, twisting into his brain, his eyes bulging out.

It deliberately took a few seconds longer than most. Yondu wanted to savour the pain, as he fell to the ground in a shower of blood and Yondu just stepped away. He wasn't going to waste time even looking back.

But to his surprise some of the tension he had no idea he was holding on to just lifted off him, Yondu had no idea he would ever felt this way, but right now just needed a drink.

Going back to the brothel, he sat next to his son, and Peter passed him a beer "What the hell happened to you, you just disappeared" Peter asked while he was finishing his own beer and was unable to take his eyes off a lovely whore looking at him from across the room.

"Just sorting some shit out from me past boy," he said quickly, ruffling the grown man hair playfully, to which Peter didn't t protest this gentle treatment in public. "Just sorting it all out."

The end

Next chapter presents


	5. Chapter 5

**Yondu gets sick and Peter will do everything to save his life**

 **Chapter Five The Act of Giving**

For the Ravagers there was the Captain, First and Second Mate and everyone else under that. If the Captain was sick which he never was, it was always an issue even though Yondu tried to block it out and pretend that it wasn't a problem.

He was sniffle filled, had a raging headache and just felt like as sack of shit, he was barking orders at his crew and hoping eventually would past as he grew hot and cold and he just ached all over. Even he tried to play it down, Captains didn't show weakness to anyone.

Until he collapsed on the ground of his quarters, fitting violently, his eyes rolled back into his skull, and he was sweaty and delirious. Something which had been heard by Peter Jason Quill and the nineteen-year-old rushed into Yondu's room, using his hacking skills to override the door code.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Peter knew he couldn't do a ship hail, then everyone would know, and Yondu would hate that. Instead, he discreetly summoned Kraglin and Alezduren, the latter a field medic, who rushed in and surmised the situation.,

Yondu just pale and sick, and so unresponsive but they had to keep it casual, they had to fake the appearance he was ok.

In the end, both Kraglin and Alezduren made it look like Yondu was just dead drunk and manages to walk his out the door, while Peter followed afterwards.

"Is he going to be ok?" Peter whispered, he knew he had been sick a few years earlier, but he could never imagine it for his Captain. Yondu was the tower of strength, fierce and foreboding, he couldn't be sick, he just couldn't

In the Med Bay, Yondu was stripped out of everything and lay only in his underpart with a blanket being thrown over him to be discreet. His entire body was slick with sweat, and his face grimaced as if he was fighting something terrible within him.

Carefully Peter put his hand out and touched Yondu's face, this was surreal to him, to see Yondu sick, even his headpiece seemed to have dimmed instead of looking like the usual explosions of red.

Alezduren was hard at work hydrating the Captain and trying to make him comfortable, having become an expert on all things Terran illnesses, he had also brushed up on everyone else's. Taking some blood samples from the Captain, he also took an ice cold washcloth and instructed Peter was wipe it down his body.

For Alezduren he noticed Peter's worried expression and wanted to reassure him, but he wouldn't lie to him. Experience had taught him that was the worst thing he could do under any circumstances.

But it was still difficult when Yondu came around a few hours later, to hear the news, and respected that Alezduren didn't waste words about it.

"You have Meslinaxuese, a very aggressive type" He said directly, which Yondu just stared at the ceiling.

He knew this disease, airborne and life-threatening, he was aware that this could happen at any time, someone could get infected, and it could lie dormant for decades.

When he was young, it had decimated his clans leaving to many dead children. He knew it was dangerous and was progressing. Fuck he could feel it progressing, through his veins making it feel his blood was boiling and soon it would be too late. If he were in the mood, he would have just laughed, but instead just stared at the ceiling digesting this information.

"So how long do I have," he simply told the hybrid and noticed Peter was just leaning against an empty biobed, with a strange look on his face, while Kraglin had joined them in the room, the same expression on his face as Peter Yondu noticed in his delirium.,

"Right there is a cure, science has evolved in the last few years, and there is a way to create a vaccine, we inject the virus into someone who's never had it and use their blood to create a vaccine, to cure them and also another.

"So who on the crew are stupid enough to do that?" Yondu managed to mumble, his tongue as thick as his head. While all three of the crew looked away for a second until Kraglin cleared his throat which was like ringing in Yondu's ears.

"Peter's going to do it. He was vaccinated, but he's never had it. And he's volunteering to do it" Kraglin said quickly, as Peter didn't move from the biobed, but Yondu noticed he looked guilty and looked concerned, managing to get out.

"Like fuck he is", Yondu struggled to get out, the mere thought of words, making his entire body hurt.

"Yondu, I want to do it, I'm the only one who can save you," Peter said earnestly, as Yondu tried to get up but failed, but he was Captain, and his word was absolute. "No Peter, you could get sick, you could have a seizure" concerned, fuck he couldn't help him. Yondu would rather due, then let his boy help even though the Peter looked sincere.

"We know that. I'm going to be monitored, and Az and Kraglin will not leave my side, I want to do this."

"You can't, you stupid asshole, you just can't". as Kraglin spoke up, while Yondu's head began to spin.

"It's too late Yondu, we injected Peter an hour ago".

"What the fuck" Yondu tried to say, but could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, but he caught faint snatches of. "Peter are you ready for this"

There was nothing after that.

Time had no meaning, but Yondu relived everything.

Yondu was three, safe in his father's pouch, feeling loved and safe

Yondu was five, watching his parents hand him over, begging them to stop as they turned away

Yondu was a slave being beaten over and over again, the strikes as real as if he was ten all over again.

Yondu was in battle with the Kree at his side, dispatching the rest of his clan

Yondu was in his cage then the Ravagers came abroad, tense and ready for a fight. About to strike when Starker grabbed him.

Yondu was giving his red coat and clan and felt safe and warm.

Mixed messages of his life of whores, and crimes. Of Ego the faces of all the children. Peter's tear-stained face, Yondu hearing his voice, whispered, willing, losing and finding. All his mistakes and redemptions and Peter's smiling face.

"He's fitting, hold him down" Kraglin's voice ripped through his mind, and Yondu struggled to scream the one name on his mind through the darkness.

"Peter", his rough voice, his arms failing like lead but there was still a strength, "Peter". His hands closing over something, feeling comfort, feeling something

Then darkness once more.

Coldness in his arms, and the sound of machines beeping loudly, Yondu forced his eyes open to see Kraglin and Alezduren staring at him, the First Mate, looking relieved. Yondu eyes narrowed, stubble on his face and exhaustion in his eyes.

"How long was I out for?" Yondu managed to get out through parched lips, and his body felt cooler but still ached.

"Three days, but you're going to be fine" The Xandarian stated as Yondu still glazed eyes begun to wander around the room. "Peter", he said, wanting to hear the news, but dreading it at the same time.

Too which Alezduren just grinned and Yondu noted he was holding something, callused and strong and his eyes darted over to see his boy on the biobed next to him, looking like shit, with drips in his veins and just exhausted, yet still peaceful.

"Peter's going to be fine, it was touch and go for a while, and he did have a seizure, but that was just the reaction. We managed to resequence his blood and made an antidote. Thought we were going to lose you both for a while" Alezduren shrugged trying desperately to play it down the last seventy-two hours of hell for everyone in the room, which caused Kraglin to fill in the rest.

"We moved the biobeds to make everything easier, and when he was fitting, you grabbed his hand. He just calmed down, and he's been reacting well ever since.

"Will he be ok" God Yondu was exhausted already, he needed to sleep but desperately needed to know, as Alezduren spoke quietly. "He'll be all right, we told the crew that he was the one sick and you weren't leaving his side. It's not exactly a lie after all". The hybrid shrugged, we can discharge you in a few hours, and you'll be okay in a few days. But Pete we want him to be on bed rest for the next week."

As Yondu felt himself drifting back off to sleep, he felt Peter squeeze his hand in his dreams and was hesitant to let go. "I need to get him something nice," Yondu said, more to himself "Something good".

"Well the kid just saved your life, that's a hell of a present you've got to get him" Kraglin almost chucked as a very grateful Yondu slipped back into sleep, almost verbalising thanking his son for the gift of saving his own worthless life.

 **Next Chapter Things Left Unsaid xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is the final one for this part of Yondu week in this series. Things Left Unsaid.**

 **Some Things are Better Left Unsaid**

The fiery ball of Ego and the damn planet which made up his existence was collapsing beneath them, but all Yondu wanted to do was hold his boy close to him. He had done everything in his life to shield Peter from this, from his mistakes.

And now Peter knew everything, what he had done, to all those children, their corpses and bones lying under the surface.

He expected Peter to look at him demining for the death of his siblings, but all he saw was a boy engulfed with exhaustion and grief, his godlike powers pushed to the brink and then destroyed. How he was fully human and would have to figure out what that meant.

Yondu had kept all of that quiet, Peter's abilities, and the flashes of his green eyes. He was Ego's target, his purpose and Yondu knew he had to protect him with his life. As if Peter's presence would redeem him to all the crappy things he had done in his life.

Peter watched his father crumble into dust, the bastard telling him there was nothing wrong with being human, just like everyone else. Those words Yondu had caught had left him with so much pride, seeing his boy sinking to the ground watching Ego's planet explode around him.

Then Yondu remembered that Peter wasn't wearing his mask and rocket boots, and just moved fast, grabbing him and holding him close, passing through the brilliant gold and reds which made up Ego's bastard existence.

Peter just looked at Yondu in shock, finally having his father revealed and having him snatched away. Yondu knew all the questions he had had been answered and how devastated he would be.

Peter was trying to understand, looking for something which caused Yondu conscience to rip at his heart. Peter after twenty-six years learned everything, so Yondu just looked into his stunned face

"He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't your daddy",

Peter just stared, did he understand, did he understand everything. Crossing through the atmosphere, the collapsing Planet all around him. Yondu hastily pulled his life suit off himself and slipped it onto Peter,

"I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right, but I'm damn lucky you're my boy." And Peter finally understood, "No Yondu, what are you doing. You can't."

Yondu felt the familiar stars around him, and the coldness of space engulfed him, this was it this was his final moment, Peter's face he was blinking back tears, and Yondu heard Peter's voice fading, pleading with him. But no, it had to be this way.

Feeling the ice begin to solidify on his body, Yondu never too his eyes off Peter, determined to let the Terran be the last thing he would ever see. Finally, Yondu had his redemption, and there was so much to say, but now no time to say it.

The last thought on Yondu's mind, was his hands caressing Peter's cheek and his final thought he would never say out loud.

 **"I'm sorry I could never tell you, Pete, I'm sorry I could never tell you how much I loved you, how proud of you I was. How glad I was to keep you. How much I loved you son."**

 **The end**

 **The next chapter is the AU version, so a time for some Misadventures of Peter Udonta/Fatherhood Fluff**


End file.
